pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Parr
Violet Parr is one of the two tritagonists of The Incredibles. She is the oldest child and only daughter of Bob and Helen Parr. Called "Vi" by friends and family, she has the ability to produce force-fields and turn invisible. She has two younger brothers, Dash and Jack-Jack. Biography ''The Incredibles'' When Violet is first introduced, she is depicted as gloomy, uncertain and socially withdrawn, preferring to hide behind her long raven hair. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. During a family dinner, her mother Helen a.k.a. Elastigirl asks her how school was, noting that she has barely touched her food, but then Dash teases her about her crush on Tony, which insults Violet. This erupts into a fight, in which Dash runs around the table, hitting Violet, and Violet retaliates by generating her force-field that Dash crashes into. The fight is broken up when a family friend, Lucius Best a.k.a. Frozone, rings the doorbell. After Violet's father Bob a.k.a. Mr. Incredible returns from his night with Lucius, Violet and Dash hear their parents arguing loudly and rush into the scene to investigate. When Bob senses that Dash is in the same room he and Helen are in, he calls for them to come out, and Violet also appears, having turned invisible to listen to their argument without being noticed. Bob then assures the children that he and Helen work as a team, no matter what. Helen apologizes to the children for waking them up before ushering them back to bed. In one of the montages following Bob's return from Nomanisan Island, Violet is seen listening to music and reading a magazine when he comes up to her and gives her a kiss. When Helen finds out that her husband (who has been doing secret hero work behind his family's back) is in trouble, she decides to go search for him and bring him back home. She places Violet in charge during her absence, but Violet notices super-suits in her mother's bag and asks her about them. Dash, due to his ability to run at super speeds, grabs super-suits for himself and Violet. While examining her suit, Violet discovers that it can turn invisible along with her, rendering her totally unseen, without disrupting her force fields (the force field part is discussed in A Magic Kingdom Adventure (AMKA)). However, Dash runs off after his mother, prompting Violet to go after him, and the two siblings end up stowing away on a plane their mother has borrowed from a friend. When Elastigirl discovers her children aboard the jet, they argue over whose fault it is, and Elastigirl is shocked that they have left Jack-Jack alone in their house, to which Violet replies that she got someone to take care of the baby. Just then, missiles, sent by Syndrome, close in on the plane, and Elastigirl orders Violet to put a force field around them for protection. However, Violet is reluctant to try to generate such a large force field, and is still too uncertain to successfully carry out the order. Elastigirl is forced to use her powers to turn herself into a ball around her children, shielding them just as the missiles slam into the plane, destroying the aircraft. She grabs them when she sees them falling with her, then turns her body into a parachute to gently land in water. Seeing contrails left behind by the missiles, Elastigirl decides to head in the direction the missiles came from. She morphs herself into a lifeboat, on which Violet appears to be the only passenger as Dash serves as the outboard motor. Arriving at a shore of Nomanisan Island, they make their camp out in a cave. Elastigirl instructs her children to use their powers should anything goes wrong, but when Violet tries to protest, Helen warns her children that the bad guys they will be facing will be different from those on cartoons as those bad guys are merciless and will kill them if they got a chance. She places Violet in charge again in her absence, promising to return by morning. Before Elastigirl leaves Violet calls for her and apologizes to her for what happened on the plane (and failing to live up to expectations), to which Elastgirl apologizes back to Violet, stating that Elastigirl herself wasn't being fair to suddenly ask so much of Violet. Elastigirl reassures Violet by saying that the latter has more power than she herself realizes, but also warns her that in their situation, doubt is a luxury they can no longer afford. Her confidence bolstered, Violet practices her power on the fire in the camp, but Dash, out of boredom, decides to look around. Violet tries to talk him out of it, as he thinks they are on a vacation, warning them that their parents' lives—as well as their marriage—could be in danger. Nevertheless, Dash explores deep into the cave, but he comes running back as flames are coming in his direction (The cave Dash and Violet are in is actually a rocket exhaust pipe). Dash grabs Violet, and they narrowly escape the flames, just in time to see a rocket taking off into the night sky. They spend the rest of the night in a jungle, huddling together to keep warm. The next morning, Dash hears a monitor robot (disguised as a wild bird) asking for identification. He wakes up Violet, who stares curiously at the robotic bird that suddenly triggers a deafening alarm. They run away, with the bird flying after them, and soon they are cornered by three Velocipods patrolled by Syndrome's security guards. She reminds Dash of what their mother has said, telling him to run, which he does, and two of the guards chase after him. Turning invisible to hide herself from the remaining guard and remaining invisible, she attacks him with a large stick. Displaying a high level of ingenuity, the guard uses dirt to find Violet once she has submerged herself in a shallow pond. Just then, Dash returns and stops the soldier from killing Violet, who in return saves him from that soldier by enclosing both herself and Dash in a force-field; both discover that she can float inside her force-field if generated in mid-air. Dash then proceeds to move the force sphere by running along its inside surface, propelling it at considerable speeds and mowing down everything in their path. After destroying a couple more Velocipods, they literally run over their parents. After a brief and joyful reunion, the family works as a super-team for the first time as another wave of henchmen find them and attack them. During this fight, Violet once again displays her increasing confidence, raising a large shield which protects her family from a hail of automatic weapons fire. Though the guards are quickly overpowered, Syndrome jumps into the scene and immobilizes the family in his zero-point energy. Once the family is imprisoned in his base's containment unit, Violet, while restrained by suspension beams, succeeds in wrapping a force-field around herself and severs her magnetic bonds. At the same time, her father apologizes to everyone for being a lousy father and being so caught up in the past that he missed out on his greatest adventure: his family. Violet has gathered enough momentum to roll towards a nearby control panel. As her father vows to get the family out of the situation no matter what it takes, Violet commends him for making some excellent progress and presses a button on the control panel that frees the family from the suspension beams. The family then makes their way to a hanger in hopes of getting a fast vehicle to head to Metroville. Dash suggests they use a rocket, and Violet suggests that they just need to use the coordinates from the previous launch so they won't have to try to fly it manually. Syndrome's former co-worker Mirage, who has defected from her employer after folding her apparent relationship with him, steps in to help. After returning to Metroville, the family is faced with Omnidroid 10, which attacks the children, but Violet wraps her force-field around herself and Dash, protecting them from its claws. The Omnidroid then slams its huge bulk onto Violet's force field, dissipating it and knocking Violet unconscious. Just as the kids are about to be crushed, their father steps in and holds up the robot for Helen to reach for the kids and take them to safety. Bob then finds a remote Syndrome has left behind. Violet and Dash notice that "the remote controls the robot." Her involvement in the battle comes after her elastic mother trip-wires the robot, when an invisible Violet gets her hand on the remote while dodging the robot's claws. Dash and Violet fight over the remote, which their mother takes control of, and the family waits as the Omnidroid approaches. Violet refuses Elastigirl's order to hide and remains by her side until the Omnidroid is destroyed when Bob launches its detached claw (which the robot has fired at Bob a little earlier to prevent him from getting his hands on the remote) that penetrates through its bulk and rips out its brainpan. The Parrs return home, where they are caught again by Syndrome, who has baby Jack Jack in his arms, intending to kidnap him and raise him to be a sidekick. After Jack Jack is rescued by Elastigirl and Syndrome is killed when his cape gets snagged in the turbine of his manta jet, Violet wraps her force-field around the Parrs to protect them from that wreckage of Syndrome's jet that falls onto them and destroys their house. Three months later, Violet is courageous enough to talk to her friends, and also Tony, who is now the shy one rather than Violet, and they plan to go to the movies on Friday. Violet tells Tony that she will buy the popcorn. In this scene, Violet was seen wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants instead of her typical dark blue clothing. In addition, her recent change in personality was made present by a desire to wear her hair out of her face -- pulled back by a headband. She and her parents cheer for Dash who is participating in track and field and applaud him for finishing in second place. Following Dash's athletic accomplishment, a new super-villain, The Underminer, emerges from underneath the earth. Violet and the rest of the family don their masks and suits, showing their rededication to fighting crime. Original Concept In a deleted scene (the original opening), she was still an infant, and was implied to have a problem with spitting up. Her life was later threatened by Syndrome, at that time an old villain who intended to get revenge on Mr. Incredible. As he froze Bob and Helen, he heard the sound of Violet cooing and crying and him, still holding the Parrs (called Smiths) hostage and frozen. He tried to look for her in her small crib, but it was revealed she had turned invisible and instantly spat up on Syndrome. It was also originally implied that even her own existence violated the law, as Syndrome, upon discovering that Mr. Incredible was not only married to Elastigirl, but also had her, he said "Isn't it against the law for Supers to breed?" ''Incredibles 2'' Incredibles 2 picks up right where The Incredibles left off. While battling The Underminer, Violet throws down her mask as a result of getting angry with Dash and accidentally reveals her secret identity to Tony Rydinger. This leads to him getting his memory wiped by Rick Dicker. Unfortunately, this also erases any recollection that Tony may have had of Violet. This leads to Violet being upset when Tony stands her up for their movie date. She gets even more upset when she learns that they erased his memory. She throws a fit and tries (unsuccessfully) to destroy her super suit, vowing never to be a hero again. Despite being angry, Violet continues to help Bob take care of the family while Elastigirl is away. When Bob gets a call that Helen is in trouble after Evelyn reveals how she was the mastermind behind the Screenslaver, he leaves Violet in charge of Dash and Jack-Jack. Violet gets worried when she sees Bob head out of the house in his supersuit, and she tells Dash that they should take action. After they put on their suits, the wannabe supers attack, being under the control of Evelyn Deavor using hypno-goggles. Luckily, Frozone shows up and helps them fight them off. Dash summons Bob's Incredibile, and Frozone opens the windows using voice control, and Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack climb in. Unfortunately, the wannabe supers manage to get hypno-goggles on Frozone and are able to have Evelyn gain control of him. Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack use the Incredible to get them on the EverJust. They sneak aboard, and they get spotted by the wannabe supers, who attack them, and Violet gets attacked by Voyd. Violet escapes from her and finds her parents with Dash and Jack-Jack, but they're under Evelyn's control and they still have the hypno-goggles on. Jack-Jack manages to move Helen's goggles using telekinesis, and Helen takes off both Mr. Incredible and Frozone's goggles, freeing them from Evelyn's control. The group then realizes that the boat they're on is on a course to crash into New Urbem. Suddenly the wannabe supers attack them, and they fight them and remove their hypno-goggles. The Parrs, Frozone and the wanabe supers work together and manage to stop the boat before it does any damage, and Violet suggests to have Mr. Incredible go under the boat and turn the rotor from underwater so that the boat turns. Violet's idea works, and Evelyn is put in prison. Voyd strikes a conversation with Violet, saying that what she did on the ship to make it turn was amazing, and Violet apologizes from her for attacking her on the ship. At the end of the film, Violet reintroduces herself to Tony, and they agree to go on another movie date. The whole family drives the two of them to the movie theater, but once they get there, they witness a car chase. Violet leaves Tony at the movies with a promise of coming back before the previews end, and she and her family then don their masks, ready to deal with the criminals. Personality Violet's personality was originally that of a "shrinking violet". She speaks softly, and is generally shy and withdrawn. She yearns for a normal life and tries to fit in with others at school by reading beauty magazines and listening to music. However, the events of The Incredibles push Violet out of her comfort zone, causing her to become confident and proud of who she is. As the eldest child, Violet often finds herself placed under the stress and authority she doesn't want. But she has a curious and experimental nature to her, willing to explore her abilities and the world once she is freed from the family’s prohibitions about using their superpowers. She also has a sharp and observational sense of humor, and despite a strong sibling rivalry, she is fiercely protective of her little brothers Dash and Jack-Jack. In Incredibles 2, Violet has embraced her powers and displays a broader range of emotions that is typical of a girl her age: throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressive. However, she ultimately develops a sense of maturity and responsibility. She was also the one who suggested she and her brothers needed to take action after their parents and Lucius were in danger. Physical Appearance Violet is a very beautiful 14-year-old girl, with a slender build and a small waistline. She is 160 cm (5'3") tall, and weighs 40 kg (90 lbs). She has long straight bluish-black hair, violet eyes, hence the name, and a circular head. She tends to wear a headband to keep her hair back. Violet's supersuit consists of a red unitard, along with an orange belt and black gloves, thigh-high boots, an orange headband, and a black eye mask. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses |-|Powers= *'Invisibility:' Through an unknown process, Violet Parr can render herself wholly or partially invisible at will. The exact nature of this power is not explained, nor are its limits (such as if it extends beyond the visible light spectrum). Violet cannot render her civilian clothes or any item she holds invisible as well, with the exception of her Incredibles uniform created by designer Edna Mode to coordinate with her powers. *'Force-Field Generation:' Violet can also mentally generate a psionic field of purple-tinged force, which she uses for a variety of effects. Most commonly, Violet generates near-indestructible force fields around herself or others targets. By generating additional force behind her psionic force shields, Violet can turn them into offensive weapons, as seen during her fight against Voyd. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields at the same time,Incredibles 2 and her force fields can be used to deflect heavy oncoming artillery. **'Levitation:' If Violet generates a force field while she's in mid-air, she levitates within it, and the reason why she levitates is because of the gravity becoming diminished inside the force field, creating a zero-gravity effect. She moves with her force field while she's floating inside it, and can reorient her position within her force field and also use her body to propel it forward. |-|Abilities= *'Intellect:' Violet has been shown to be quite intelligent. For instance, she came up with the idea to fly rocket by using the coordinates from the last launch. She also knew how to escape from her electrical bonds that Syndrome kept her and her family in, and was easily able to deactivate their restraints. *'Athleticism:' Although it was not exactly seen in the movie, in Disney INFINITY, Violet was very acrobatic and nimble, despite her skinny frame. In the 2018 sequel, she showed she could defend herself physically, as seen in her fight against a mind-controlled Voyd. |-|Weaknesses= *'Blunt-force:' While her shields are exceedingly sturdy, particularly heavy, blunt force can potentially cause the wall of Violet's force field to hit her and dissipate, leaving her vulnerable to attack.Incredibles 2 *'Energy Draining:' Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). *'Physical Apparel:' Violet cannot turn her normal clothes or any item she holds invisible like she can with herself, so she is forced to wear a specially designed supersuit that will disappear completely as she does. This limits the usefulness of her invisibility to a great extent, unless in her suit. *'Corrosive Substances:' Extremely corrosive substances, such as Reflux's lava, can melt through Violet's force fields. Gallery vlcsnap-2018-03-27-20h25m48s459 (2).png|Violet at the beginning of The Incredibles Violet_and_Dash.jpg|Violet and Dash Violet_at_the_carnival.png|Violet at the end of The Incredibles Cp_FWB_Incredibles_20120926.jpg Pixar_TINC_Vi.jpg Pixar_TINC_Vi_2.jpg Pixar_INC2_Violet_png.png Pixar_TINC_Vi_Nervous.jpg Violet10.jpg Violet11.jpg Violet12.jpg Violet13.jpg 5 (1).jpg Incredibles-2-image.jpg 3 (4).jpg 4 (3).jpg 8 (1).jpg Pixar INC2 Violet forcefield.png Pixar TINC Violet forcefield.jpg Violet9.jpg Violet5.jpg Violet4.jpg Violet (2).jpg Violet3.jpg Violet8.jpg Violet6.jpg 2 (3).jpg 6jpg.jpg 7 (2).jpg References de:Violetta Parr Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters